ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
F.R.I.D.A.Y.
F.R.I.D.A.Y. '''also known as '''Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth is a natural-language user interface created by Tony Stark, designed to work with his Iron Man armor. She served as Stark's main user interface computer system during the final battle between the Avengers and Ultron in Sokovia and to find information about Helmut Zemo. In contrast to J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice code which was patterned after a male English accent, F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s is patterned after a female Irish one. It is known that the software is developed in C++ and is proprietary. The details of the design remain unknown. History Origin The F.R.I.D.A.Y. A.I. was first installed into the [[Mark 45|'Mark 45']] in [https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Avengers_Tower Avengers Tower]. The suit schematic changed from red to blue showing that she had been uploaded successfully. During the battle, she gave Tony constant updates on the situation and ran the numbers to theorize his plan for a heat seal to destroy Novi Grad. Captain America Civil War When an EMP bomb was detonated at the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre Building by Helmut Zemo, Tony contacted FRIDAY through a communicator and HUD (Heads Up Display) installed into his sunglasses to trace the EMP to its source. During the Avengers' Civil War, FRIDAY continued her role in the [[Mark 46|'Mark 46']], informing Tony of the injuries he sustained from Wanda Maximoff's attack and warning him that Scott Lang had breached the suit before removing Ant-Man via fire retardant foam. When Rhodes was injured, she quickly contacted emergency medical personnel to assist him. She later gave Stark an update that revealed Helmut Zemo was behind everything which prompted him to assist Barnes and Rogers. When the three engaged in battle, she continued to update Stark on the damage sustained by the armor during the fight. When it became clear that Stark could not beat Rogers in hand to hand combat, he had FRIDAY analyze the latter's fighting pattern for weaknesses. Once she did, Stark brought Rogers down in seconds but ultimately lost the fight due to a distraction by Barnes. Later at the Compound, FRIDAY informed Tony that Ross was calling him. Abilities FRIDAY's abilities seem to be an upgraded version of J.A.R.V.I.S.' She is fully capable of controlling Iron Man suits as well as assisting Tony in their operation and controlling whole vehicles, like her predecessor, but she displays new abilities as well. She is capable of monitoring the entire internet, able to easily hack into government databases, partially override the Raft's security systems and analyze fighting styles for weaknesses to exploit. Jokes IT'S F.R.I.D.A.Y. F.R.I.D.A.Y. GONNA GET DOWN ON F.R.I.D.A.Y. Notes FRIDAY appeared in: * Avengers: Age of Ultron. * Captain America: Civil War. * Spider-Man: Homecoming. * Avengers: Infinity War. * Avengers: Endgame Trivia * FRIDAY is a replacement for J.A.R.V.I.S. due to JARVIS' matrix being integrated with the Vibranium infused artificial body also known as The Vision. * FRIDAY is the first female A.I to be featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * FRIDAY first appeared in Avengers: Age of Ultron as Tony Stark's replacement A.I for the Battle of Sokovia. * FRIDAY is the film version of the comic character "Friday", an A.I hologram developed by Tony Stark to be his secretary. The name is derived from the antiquated American slang term "Girl Friday" referring to a female secretary or assistant. The term itself is a reference to the character "Friday" from the novel Robinson Crusoe. * FRIDAY has an Irish accent contrasting JARVIS' English one. * Compared to JARVIS, FRIDAY seems far more reserved when it comes to the other Avengers willing to talk only to, and take orders from, Tony. She also seems to care only for those who Tony trusts showing little to no emotion over the other Avengers being incarcerated or defeated. In Civil War, she had no concern for what fate would befall a miniaturized Scott Lang being ejected from the suit at high altitudes or that Tony might have killed Rogers and/or Barnes. * FRIDAY's design is believed to be heavily inspired by the Italian comic W.I.T.C.H.'s character, Orube. Gallery FridayAIPreview.png| References * There are no References to display. External Links * There are no External Links to display. ---- Category:Marvel Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Movie Characters Category:Section In Progress Category:Pages Under Development Category:Progress Pages Category:Computers Category:Iron man Category:Earth-199999 Category:Civil War Category:Captain America: Civil War Category:Marvel Franchise Category:Iron Man Franchise Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Iron Man Universe Category:The Avengers Initiative